


Take a Detour

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, also a lot of laughing cause they r dorks, lots of shenanigans okay, thank you for your time, they have fun with it, this is. a carpool karaoke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Filming carpool karaoke is a blast- Taron and Richard are glad to film together again. What they don't account for is how long it's been since they've seen each other alone, or gotten any time to hang out together.





	Take a Detour

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they're gonna mess around in that car, whatcha gonna do about it, huh?
> 
> dont think abt the timeline idk what the fuck it is.

Of course Taron was excited to film an episode of Carpool Karaoke with Richard- he’d barely had any time to see his best mate since they’d started getting pulled in different directions for interviews, PR, events they’d been invited to. They met up at some of them, and they’d have premieres to look forward to in May, but they were both busy men and this sort of filming felt more like hanging out than forced interaction. It wasn’t like the events where they had to sneak away to have a proper conversation before someone familiar saw one of them and dragged them the other way towards crowds of people of which neither knew many personally. 

So the moment they spotted each other walking towards the place they’d been told to meet up, Taron had a big grin on his face, and he noticed Richard speeding up his walking pace to meet up with him sooner. Richard had already prepared for the giant hug Taron was gearing up to deliver, and he cracked a smile when he felt a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. It was a sunny day, but Taron’s presence added the warmth that Richard had been missing. They finally separated and walked together towards the car that was getting set up with a camera for them, Taron’s arm around Richard the whole time. 

Richard usually wasn’t a very touchy feely guy- preferred that stuff in private- but he couldn’t deny that Taron’s blatant, deep affection gave him a little taste of adrenaline that he’d grown fond of. When Taron's hand left his shoulder he found himself wishing they were headed for alone time and not a day of shooting a video. He brushed off the feeling when he saw Taron hopping into the car with a smile and heard the laughter paired with the obnoxiously loud car horn going off as Taron leaned purposely on the steering wheel. He was pretty sure he’d heard Taron snort with laughter at his own antics before he slid into the seat next to him and contributed his own soft laughter to the chaos. 

Contrary to his initial slight feeling of dread, filming came easily and Richard did feel he was spending legitimate quality time with Taron. He could already pick out a few of the bits that wouldn’t make the final cut- the quiet lull of silence while they thought about the first scene they’d ever filmed together, the derailing of thoughts when Richard went on a tangent about Taron’s vocals convincing him to audition for the film, and the stretch of at least 30 seconds he’d spent admiring Taron’s passion while he sang at his best even while just shooting a fun, casual video. The fact that those moments would stay between him and Taron, however, made him thankful for picky editing and jump cuts. 

Taron seemed to really be in his element, and he took karaoke extremely seriously as was shown in his exaggerated facial expressions and sideways glances toward Richard. He couldn’t lie- every time he caught a glimpse of Richard’s grin he was motivated to push harder, and his singing may have spiked a bit louder in the moment for extra appeal. He knew he didn’t have to impress Richard, but he did know that he enjoyed expressing his full, dorky, energetic self to Richard, who glowed in the light of it all. Even when they filmed their quick section out of the car, though quieter than Taron, Richard fed off the sunshine that Taron managed to radiate from himself and felt just as ridiculous in the best way possible. 

They both found themselves struck with genuine laughter when they had finished, and that bright energy followed them to the car as they prepared to film the last segment and drive back around to their starting point. Richard also found that Taron was in an even sweeter and touchier mood than normal, his eyes falling from energy-filled to a calmer state Richard thought was reserved for privacy. He felt the hyper energy winding down, but a mischievous underlying tension took its place. 

He knew he was really in for it when Taron’s hand reached across the seat and grabbed his thigh, suddenly making him glad the camera didn’t shoot that low when that hand wandered briefly before Taron retreated with a smirk. They shared a knowing look while stopped at a traffic light. They weren’t going to have a chance for alone time until later in the week, and Richard heard Taron let out a heavy exhale as the playlist they’d been given faded out into silence. Taron’s hand touched Richard’s shoulder briefly before they had to make a turn.

“It’s been a while-” Taron didn’t continue that thought because he knew Richard could infer. And because he wasn’t sure if the cameras were still rolling for the last few seconds. Richard knew exactly what he was talking about, and he was right. Not since they’d wrapped filming and had a surprisingly dead week before all the PR started right back up. And they really hadn’t had a break since then- or at least one where they’d managed to meet up in private again. Taron felt his throat tightening up at the long silence Richard left to linger in the car. He hoped he hadn’t dredged something up that Richard wasn’t willing to let resurface.

Richard shifted in his seat, biting his lip to avoid saying something stupid. He’d been hoping they’d get back to that- that it wasn’t a one night fling fueled by the excitement of finishing the movie and a few too many celebratory beers between the two of them. “Where would we…?” Richard wished Taron’s hand was back on his thigh again before remembering that Taron was driving.

The rest of the camera crew had headed back while Taron followed behind, a bit of traffic separating them. Once he was sure the cameras and mics were done with, he cleared his throat and checked the camera on their dash one last time, making sure it was powered off. “What if we made a little- detour?” Taron had that  _ look  _ in his eyes, like he was ready to get into a little trouble if it was necessary. His left hand was inching towards Richard’s thigh again as traffic slowed them down, and he didn’t miss the light gasp Richard let out at the touch. “Say we got stuck in traffic- turn down one of these alley side streets-” Every second they were actually stuck in traffic tested Richard’s patience and made his repeatedly remind himself that he cared more about their driving safety than getting Taron’s hand down his pants.

When they were stopped at another light Taron managed to slip the button open on Richard’s pants and Richard definitely did not neglect to notice the way Taron’s hand teased just under the waistband. Traffic started moving again and Taron’s concentration was back on the road, leaving Richard a little impatient and  _ a lot _ frustrated. “Yer absolutely goin’ ta kill me, T.” Taron let out a soft laugh, mostly at the breathy immensely scottish sounding distress that Richard had expressed. He didn’t laugh when he caught Richard with his own hand down his pants in his peripheral- he swallowed a little and felt himself stirring in his pants. 

It was awkward in the car, not a lot of space and still on the main road having to not look so obvious, but Richard was just trying to get a little bit of that edge off as his hand just rested comfortably around the bulge in his boxers. He bit his lip each and every time he knew Taron had seen him- and he moved his hand against himself gently. There was a breathy laughter back in Taron’s voice when he spoke, “Just can’t wait, huh?” One more dead stop in traffic bought Taron time to stare. Richards eyes were focused on the front of Taron’s jeans. 

Richard took his hand away from himself and ran both his hands through his hair, making it look messy compared to his usual put together self. Taron couldn’t lie that getting Richard even the least bit disheveled sparked his interest and made him want to mess up his appearance more. It was something about tearing the usually composed and perfectly dressed man apart- and that he was the only one who could see Richard in that state. Anticipation was thrumming through his fingertips as he set his eyes on a side street that went into an alley he knew would be empty. “I don’t think you want to wait either, Duckie- lookin’ at that stoplight like it’s the devil.” Richard still had his pants unbuttoned, hair messed, but he felt a spark of confidence when he saw Taron flushing a little pink. 

Taron was tapping his foot impatiently as they turned onto the tiny side street and away from traffic. “I just, I didn’t- well I didn’t really know...I wasn’t sure we’d ever end up doing something like this again.” He was almost nervous, but more flustered and starved for affection, his concentration about to dangerously slip from driving if Richard pulled too many of the right strings. 

“You’re downright adorable when you’re all caught off guard, you know?” Richard saw Taron’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and gave him a break to avoid them crashing into the side of a building instead of safely into the alley they were aiming for. They were both relieved to find the alley looking just as dead as they’d hoped, no one around and only a distant sound of cars audible. Taron stopped the car and impulsively checked the camera again, then looked behind them to make sure no one was watching. His hand was slowly sliding back up Richard’s thigh. Once he was satisfied that they were alone, he gave one longing look at Richard lips and leaned over into his seat.

He waited for Richard to complete the kiss, not for lack of ability but because he wanted to know that Richard wanted the same thing he did. A warm feeling of familiarity hit the both of them as they kissed again, and Taron missed that. Richard had forgotten how good it felt. 

It was an awkward angle, but Richard couldn’t bring himself to mind when Taron was kissing down his neck- oblivious to the threat of any marks being left there. A light gasp from Richard filled the car when Taron cupped a hand over his dick before pulling his boxers down just enough to really get a hand around him. Taron stayed right where he was and spoke against Richard’s neck. “We don’t have a lot of time before they start blowing up our phones thinking we’ve been mowed down by paparazzi-” Taron gracefully spit on his hand before finding his way to Richard’s lips again, wasting no time as he started a gentle rhythm with his hand. He enjoyed the way Richard’s breathing immediately hitched and legs pulled farther apart to offer more room. 

Richard broke away gasping, forehead pressed to Taron’s as the hand around his cock sped up relentlessly. “Don’t think that’ll be a problem, darling.” Richard felt his head spin when Taron pushed up his shirt and dragged a firm hand across his chest, a groan being muffled when Taron kissed him again- a rough and eager excitement obvious in his movement and intensity. Richard could hardly keep up with Taron’s hand working him into bliss. Despite the strange dynamic of working around the space in a car, Taron knew exactly what he was doing, and he savored the whine in the back of Richard’s throat when he let his thumb slide gently across the head on the upstroke. 

It was a relief when Richard finally felt the build up of a feeling he was waiting for, finally giving him a release to chase as he leaned back against his seat and saw Taron’s very pleased grin. “You look like a right mess, Dickie,” Taron was entirely pleased with himself, especially when one of Richard’s hands found its way back to his own hair. Every little breath and broken moan of a noise made Taron determined. The pleased and slightly deeper than normal tone in Taron’s voice had Richard closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep himself together. He knew his face was flushed red- he could feel the heat in his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears, and he bit his lip when Taron’s hand moved from his chest to touch his overheated face and make him shiver.

“I’m startin’ ta think,” Richard was caught off guard by a perfect twist of Taron’s wrist, his groan exactly what Taron wanted to hear, “-startin’ ta think you like me looking messy.” Taron let out his own groan of a noise at that, and Richard could see how hard Taron was, a tent forming in his jeans that Richard wished he was in a better position to grab. He was more focused, however, on how close he was to getting off into Taron’s hand in a car that belonged to neither of them that was expected back about now. 

It was some sort of twisted, dirty desire in him, but the thought of someone coming to look for them and catching them like this, going at it fully clothed and desperate in some back alley had Richard letting out broken noises of pleasure and tilting his hips up into Taron’s hand with a level of desperation he wasn’t expecting to reach. Taron apparently already knew what that meant without Richard having to say a thing. “That’s it- almost there,” Taron spoke in a low, quiet tone, and he smiled when Richard’s hand grabbed onto his arm tight. A steady stream of, “Mmm- T, Taron, just like that,” from Richard was surprisingly effective.

Taron was doing his best to keep Richard pleased, even if his wrist was getting a little tired and his own _ issue  _ was getting harder to ignore by the minute. He was entranced by the way Richard really started to fall apart, hand falling from his absolutely ruffled up hair to grip onto the edge of his seat in preparation, “M’ right there- please.” Taron kept his hand moving as consistently as he could, other hand lifting Richard’s shirt up again as more of a precaution. He was a sight to see when his back arched and he gasped out, only a few more up and down strokes of Taron’s hand sending him off, making a mess of Taron’s hand and his own stomach before he relaxed back into his seat and tried to catch his breath.

The sound of cars on the street over from them sent an adrenaline rush through Richard as he tried to collect himself. Taron glanced around the car in search of something to clean Richard up with, but he ended up focused on Richard’s blissed out expression. “You don’t happen to carry an extra shirt around with you, huh?” Taron joked before opening the glove compartment with his clean hand and finding a tiny pack of tissues. “Ah hah!” Taron- with the help of his teeth- opened the packaging and surveyed Richard’s disheveled appearance one last time. He wished he could take a picture. 

It didn’t take long to clean Richard (and Taron’s hand) up, even if Richard laughed at the grossed out look on Taron’s face when he didn’t know where to put all his dirty tissues. They ended up on the floor and Richard really hoped he had a plan for getting rid of them, but he was a bit too focused on laughing as he zipped his pants back up and pulled Taron in for another quick kiss. He hadn’t forgotten that Taron was still struggling in his jeans and he continued to laugh softly against Taron’s lips when a loud, “fucking christ,” came from Taron when his jeans were unbuttoned and Richard’s hand was under his boxers. 

“You didn’t think I was about to leave you hanging?” Taron leaned back into his seat and let out a shaky exhale when Richard bent over his seat and got his face down into Taron’s lap. He was more than expectant of the hand that came down to grab his hair when he got the tip of Taron’s dick into his mouth. He flicked his tongue gently across the head a few times before popping off and licking his lips as he looked back up at Taron, self satisfied glint in his eyes. He saw Taron staring at his lips, and he felt Taron’s cock twitch in his hand. “Better be fast so we can get the fuck out of here, love.” 

Taron felt himself absolutely melting at the sight of Richard’s lips all spit slick and the tone of his voice before there was a warm and very skilled mouth back on him making quick work of his self control. “Won’t take long if you keep doing that- ah...yeah that thing- keep doing that, Dickie.” Taron was pleasantly unreachable, checking out and mumbling praises as Richard sucked him off good, leaving him speechless for a moment. He was only shaken from his voluntary trance when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and groaned, fully ready to ignore it. 

Richard stopped moving, mouth still holding Taron’s dick while he pulled the phone from Taron’s pocket and handed it to him. Taron had a look on his face that read, ‘oh god, don’t make me answer that phone,’ but he took the phone anyway, noticing that Richard was not coming up to let him calm down before answering. “You want me to-” Taron paused, and Richard popped off again, just so he could look up at him and speak in a low, teasing tone. 

“Take the call, T, it’s probably important.” Richard smirked and went right back to work, moving noticeably slower, but still enough for Taron to fear for his life when he slid his finger across his screen to answer the call, thighs a little shaky as Richard took him all the way down his throat. He tried his best to answer with a, “Hello,” even if it came out a pitch higher than normal. 

“Ah- yeah, we’re fine…” Taron bit his lip and tightened the hand in Richard’s hair, doing his best to breath at a normal volume as Richard starting moving his head again. It took everything in Taron’s power not to pay attention to the feeling of Richard’s lips around him, sliding up and down and- “Fuck- mhm, nothing bad, just got stuck in ah- traffic, we are...on our way back.” Taron could barely register the words on the other end, only that whoever was ringing him was trying to talk with him longer than he had the patience to handle. 

Richard tested Taron’s patience by letting out a light moan that he knew would feel good, and Taron responded with a yank to his hair that could have made him interested if he hadn’t gotten off 3 minutes prior. “Just- hit the dinner rush I think, people- ah coming home from work too...no ...worries.” Taron trailed off and held the phone a little farther away so he could let out a noise, a quiet sort of moan filled with enough frustration to make Richard slow down just a bit. “About- mm, 10 minutes away- ah...sorry for making you worry.” Taron closed his eyes and tried not to bite through his bottom lip as a much too long goodbye was said.

Taron decided to neglect formality as he rushed out his, “Lovely- goodbye!” and whined through the end call noise as he threw his phone into the back seat, both hands holding onto Richard’s hair as he let out a moan he’d somehow managed to hold back through the phone call. He would have been ready to kill Richard if he wasn’t so close to coming down his throat. He didn’t think he could be mad when Richard made it so hot though, and all annoyance dissipated completely when Richard swallowed around him and let out a moan that vibrated up through Taron’s spine. 

He knew he wasn’t lasting long but Richard really got him worked up fast, especially when he let one of his hands run along Taron’s thigh as he continued moving like his life depended on it. Taron hadn’t even noticed his own little movements, tiny thrusts up into Richard’s mouth as he lost composure, his brain going offline again. Richard didn’t mind, especially when Taron started babbling a bit, thighs still shaking like he was about to lose it.

“Rich- ah...oh fuck, don’t stop, please- ah, uhn, god- your mouth, Rich…”

His words weren’t all very understandable, but he got his point across, a fuzzy feeling of butterflies in Richard’s stomach popping up whenever he heard his own name in the mix. He felt Taron’s legs tense up instead of shaking, hands tightening again in his hair, and then he heard a quiet, little breathy noise of relief as Taron just hit his peak, his whole body then relaxing as he came in Richard’s mouth with a louder groan. The same sounds as before filled the car, Taron catching his breath and leaning against his seat. 

He opened his eyes when Richard carefully came up again, sitting back in his own seat and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Taron took a moment before realizing he needed to get himself back in his pants, pulling down the mirror in front of him to fix his hair before looking over at Richard with a laugh threatening to spill. “First of all-” Richard smiled back, a comfortable, soft feeling settling again between the two of them. “Thank you very much- even though you tortured me through a phone call- it was kind of hot.” They both laughed then, and Taron pulled down Richard’s mirror for him. “Second, you may want to fix your hair, it’s a hot mess and we’re 5 minutes later than I promised.”

Taron started the car again and watched Richard mess with his hair, fighting with a piece in the back that refused to stay flat. “Third-” Taron pulled Richard in for one more light kiss, and then gave him another on the cheek. “You aren’t leaving London until we get one night in a hotel to ourselves and that's non-negotiable.”

Richard felt a warm wash of love in his chest as they pulled out of the alleyway they’d stuck themselves in, laughing when Taron kicked one of the tissues on the floor in disgust. He quite liked being a stupid mess with Taron. “Perfect- I wouldn’t dream of leaving without you, mate.” 

They easily fell into another conversation full of laughter on their way back, both of them ready for some time alone, or maybe dinner, or maybe a nap. And Richard only laughed a little when Taron shuffled over to a trash can in the park they dropped the car off at, never getting enough of his dumb, yet charming antics. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think and leave a comment, comments motivate me to write more!


End file.
